


Lektion Nummer Drei

by Lunastar85



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 17:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13594638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunastar85/pseuds/Lunastar85
Summary: Ich habe vor kurzem einen Ausschnitt zu den Deleted Scenes gesehen, die Mitte des Jahres auf der Blu-ray erscheinen sollten und der Teil mit der dritten Lektion hat mein Kopfkino angeworfen. Ich bin mit dem Luke, Den Rian Johnson entworfen hat, nie warm geworden, es fehlte einfach zu viel. Aber ich habe diesen kleinen Oneshot geschrieben.





	Lektion Nummer Drei

Disclaimer: Mir gehört mal wieder nix. Die Rechte gehen an Disney und George Lucas. Und allen anderen sonstigen Rechteinhabern. Hoffe, ich habe sie nun alle.

* * *

 

Der Tag verging und die Dämmerung zog erste dunkle Schleier über den Himmel. Im Schein der anbrechenden Nacht sah Rey Boote, die sich der Insel näherten.

Das in der Ferne liegende Dorf der Lanai war von Feuerschein erhellt. Sie machte Luke darauf aufmerksam, der sie ernst ansah. „Das sind Banditen. Sie kommen gelegentlich auf die Insel, rauben die Lanai aus und töten einige von ihnen.“

Entsetzt fuhr sie herum und sah ihn an. „Habt ihr dagegen nichts unternommen?“ Unglauben und Entsetzen lagen in ihrer Stimme.

Luke hob beschwichtigend die Hand. „Ein wahrer Jediritter wahrt das Gleichgewicht. Wenn ich dort hingehen und alle Banditen töten würde, würden nur noch mehr kommen. Es würde nie aufhören.“

Wütend funkelte Rey Luke an. „Das kann nicht Euer Ernst sein, Meister Skywalker! Wenn niemand handelt, wird es auch immer so weitergehen. Ich kann das nicht zulassen.“

Mit dem Lichtschwert in der Hand lief sie los. Sie achtete nicht auf Meister Skywalker, der ihr hinterherrief, dass sie sofort stehen bleiben solle. Das Dorf lag weit entfernt, sie konnte den Feuerschein der brennenden Hütten sehen. Sie rannte. Die Luft in ihren Lungen brannte, aber sie fühlte es kaum. Das Dorf kam näher, sie rannte schnell. Sehr schnell. Der Boden unter ihren Füßen wechselte von felsig zu sandig und wieder zu felsig. Dazwischen war flaches Wasser. Gelegentlich trat sie in eine Pfütze. Das Wasser spritzte unter ihren Schuhen hoch und sprenkelte die Hosenbeine. Sie fühlte auch das nicht. Stattdessen erfüllte ein einziger Gedanke ihr Bewusstsein. Helfen!

Sie erreichte das Tor, aktivierte ihr Lichtschwert und hieb die Palisade in zwei Teile um sich Zugang zum Dorf zu verschaffen. Wie angewurzelt blieb sie stehen und sog das Bild in sich auf, das sich ihr bot.

Von einem Angriff war nichts zu sehen. Ganz im Gegenteil. Sie sah Lanai und Porgs, die vergnügt miteinander feierten. Auf einem großen Grill lagen mehrere Stücke Gemüse, es wurde aus Bechern getrunken. Sie sah tanzende Lanai, die sich im Klang der Rasseln und Trommeln wiegten. Scheinbar eine Art Tanz. Der Feuerschein kam von Fackeln und kleinen Lagerfeuern, die die Szenerie erhellten. Sie war so auf ihr Ziel fokussiert, dass sie die Geräusche gar nicht wahrgenommen hatte. Ein Stück entfernt sah sie Chewbacca und R2-D2, die sich der munteren Gesellschaft angeschlossen hatten. Bei ihrem Eindringen schienen alle zu erstarren. Mit großen Augen wurde sie gemustert. Wild atmend, das Lichtschwert wie ein Rachegott schwenkend.

„Tut mir leid,“ sagte sie und wandte sich um, plötzlich eine große Leere in sich fühlend. Sie deaktivierte das Lichtschwert. Meister Skywalker hatte sie angelogen und reingelegt. Dieses Wissen schmerzte in ihr. Es fühlte sich an wie eine tiefe Wunde. Als würde ihr Inneres bluten. Die Legenden, nichts davon entsprach dem Mann, dem sie hier auf Ach-To begegnet war. Müde verließ sie das Dorf. Hinter ihr setzten die Geräusche wieder ein. Das Fest wurde fortgesetzt. Vor dem Tor stand Meister Skywalker mit einer _> ich habe es doch gleich gesagt<_ Miene.

Traurig sah sie ihn an. „Was sollte das?“ fragte sie, das Zittern in ihrer Stimme nur mühsam verbergend.

Er antwortete emotionslos: „Lektion Nummer Drei. Ein Test.“ Bei seinen Worten kochte Wut in ihr hoch.

„Ihr habt gar kein Interesse daran, mir zu helfen. Ihr wollt mich nur scheitern sehen!“ Ihre Stimme brach. Tränenerstickt brachte sie hervor: „Diese alten Legenden von Luke Skywalker – Ich habe daran geglaubt. Aber dieser Mann seid Ihr nicht mehr. Ihr seid ein verbitterter alter Mann, der auf einer Insel hockt und sich nicht der Wirklichkeit stellen will. Ihr seid eine einzige Enttäuschung!“ Luke zuckte unter der Last ihrer Worte zusammen.

Ohne ihn eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, drehte sie sich um und lies ihn stehen. Tränen rannen ihr nun über das Gesicht. Hätte sie noch einmal zurückgeblickt, hätte sie den schmerzerfüllten Ausdruck in Lukes Augen gesehen, mit dem er ihr hinterherblickte. Worte, die nie laut über seine Lippen kommen würden formten sich in seinem Mund. Wortlos und ungehört flüsterte er: „Verzeih mir, Rey.“


End file.
